1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, as the demand for portable displays continues to increase, flat panel displays have been researched, developed and commercialized due to their distinguishing technical characteristics such as being relatively lightweight and thin.
In general, OLED displays possess particularly desirable characteristics since they are self-emissive and do not require a separate light source. Accordingly, OLED displays generally have the advantages of being relatively thin and lightweight. In addition, OLED displays generally have other desirable properties, e.g., fast response speeds, low driving voltage, high contrast, etc.
Generally, the manufacturing process of OLED displays is relatively simple when compared to that of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or plasma displays. In addition, when an OLED display is driven by an active matrix mechanism in which a thin film transistor is disposed in each pixel as a switching device, the display typically provides the same brightness as other displays even though the OLED display is driven with comparatively low voltage.